Disguises
by Chicken Scratchings
Summary: It's Halloween and everyone's dressing up. But there's only one person's costume Tony really wants to see. Tiva. First time NCIS writer!


**So this is my first NCIS fic, since I've only recently discovered the show. Because of this, my character-ness may be a bit off (especially with Ziva) but I hope you like it anyway. I had an entirely different ending in mind when I started this, but then a sad song came on the radio and so it got a bit more serious.**

**Before that though, we get to see what everyone's wearing for Halloween! Why not make a guess and see if you're right? **

**And yes, even Gibbs is in costume. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ziva was pacing in front of Major Mass Spec and Abby was getting annoyed.

"What _is_ it Ziva? You've been wearing a hole in my floor for ages now; will you just tell me what's got you so anxious?"

Ziva finally stopped pacing, spun around to face Abby and let out a breath. "I need your help."

Abby's eyebrows shot up. "Um, sure, okay. What do you need? Because I'm sure that Tony or Gibbs or McGee would help too. I mean, if you're in trouble-"

"No. Abby, this is not that kind of problem."

"Oh."

"Tony is insisting we all go out for Halloween this year."

Abby grinned. "I know, I've already made Gibbs promise me that he'll go."

Ziva cocked an amused expression and asked "Really? You got him to say that he will go in costume?"

"Not only that. I made him pinky swear."

Ziva couldn't contain a laugh at that. "I cannot imagine Gibbs pinky swearing to anything. How did you manage that?"

"I don't reveal my secrets." She laughed. "What is it you need help with then? Do you need an excuse to get out of going?"

"No." Ziva bit her lip. "I need you to help me pick a costume."

Abby's jaw dropped for a second and then she threw her arms around Ziva in a crushing hug. When she pulled back, her face full of unadulterated happiness, she said, "Oh, I've been wanting to give you a makeover for _years_ but this is so much better! You are not going to regret this!"

Ziva looked worried. "I kind of do already."

"Well don't. I know _just_ what to do with you."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was Friday evening and after a slow week, Tony and Ziva were looking forward to the end of the day. But even more than the prospect of a weekend free of paperwork and reports, Tony was looking forward to Sunday night, when he'd finally get to find out what Ziva's costume was. He'd been desperate to know what she'd choose to dress up as. In fact, he had spent much of the week imagining her in various different outfits. There was the Vampire Queen, with the corset and the sharp teeth. The cheerleader outfit was high up on his fantasy list too. And of course, the one that he couldn't dwell on for any length of time in public places: the Princess Leia in the gold bikini.

He would make an awesome Han Solo.

Despite his questioning, and creative imagination, she had refused to even give him a hint. It had only peaked his interest further when she let slip that Abby had helped her with her costume.

An image of Ziva in biker boots, tattoos and pigtails took over his brain for a while. When he came back to himself, Ziva was smirking at him from across the bullpen. He cleared his throat, pulled at his collar and went back to work.

Oh yeah, Halloween couldn't come soon enough.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Probie! Over here. " Tony called out as he saw McGee walk into the bar. "Nice costume."

McGee took a seat at the bar next to Tony and ordered himself a drink. "Thanks. My bolts keep falling off though."

"You put the green paint on before you stuck on the bolts?"

"Yeah."

Tony tutted. "Rookie mistake Tim. Maybe you were getting into character a bit too early."

"Hey Frankenstein is not stupid, okay? He's just-"

"An idiot? Dumb? Brainless? Thick? Moronic?"

"I was going to say 'misunderstood'. "

Tony laughed. "Well, Teenage-Angst, you can be misunderstood all you want when you try and hit on a girl by saying 'Can you help me find my screw?'"

McGee sighed and rested his big green forehead on the bar. "Ugh. I knew I should've come as Batman."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"But Gibbs! You said you'd come in costume!"

"I did, Abs."

Abby scowled. "Coming dressed as yourself, however scary that may be, does not count as a Halloween costume."

Gibbs smiled slyly and reached into his shirt pocket, and drew out a pair of large black-rimmed glasses. He put them on and asked, "How about now?"

Abby slowly looked him up and down. Suddenly her expression changed and she grabbed for Gibb's collar, trying to peek down it. He laughed and pushed her arm away.

"No. Way." She grinned. "Tell me you are not wearing what I think you are under there."

Gibbs merely replied with a smug smile, saying nothing.

Abby made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squee. "Could it really be that before me stands the one and only Clark Kent?" She let out another gasp. "Tights included?"

"Don't push it, Abs."

"I'm sorry my visual imagination is just running away with me. "

"Well, catch it."

"It runs really, really fast."

Gibbs laughed and gave up trying to bring Abby back from her Gibbs-as-Superman fantasy, and instead leaned over the bar and ordered them both a drink.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ducky straightened his bow tie and wandered over to the rest of the group by the bar. He turned to the bartender. "I'll have a martini, shaken-"

"Not stirred!" Tony exclaimed. "I can't believe you've come as James Bond! Ducky, you have no idea how happy you've made me!"

Ducky smiled. "Well, I must admit that the prospect of covering myself in face paint or a rubber mask didn't really appeal to me. I did, however, happen to already own a tuxedo. And I am, after all, Scottish."

"Ha ha! So you not only came as Bond, but as Sean Connery's Bond! If you do the accent then you may just become my all time hero."

"Hmm, may be later Anthony."

"No worries, I can do it enough for the both of us."

"Dinozzo, if you talk in that accent all night you may not have a job tomorrow." Gibbs interjected.

"Yesh Bossh."

Gibbs stared at him.

"Shutting up."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Tony's laughter was beginning to die down, and Gibbs had already rolled his eyes and turned back to talk to Ducky.

"I like it Palmer. It suits you." McGee offered.

"Yeah, you look great Jimmy." Abby piped up. "The robes look really authentic. The lightning bolt is a bit lopsided though."

"I did it in the mirror with a red pen."

Abby smiled. "Well we can't have that. Hop on this stool and I'll touch it up for you. If you're going to be Harry Potter then the most important thing is the scar. And the glasses, but I guess you've got them already."

"Thanks Abby."

"No problem Potter. Just keep your wand to yourself." She giggled.

"For the record, you look great. I mean, I didn't know they made pumpkin outfits in adult sizes."

"They don't, I made this myself. Cool, huh?"

Palmer smiled. "The green-stalk headband really makes the outfit. I'm not sure about the boots though."

"But they're orange! With bats on, to match my tights. Very Halloweeny. I usually dress up fancy for Halloween, but this year I saw a baby-sized version of this Jack-o-lantern costume and I just had to have one! Do you know how difficult it is to find enough bright orange felt to make a spherical dress?"

"Um... no?"

"Humph. Well, you're lucky. Anyway, lift your fringe; I need to sort out that scar."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Tony tapped his fingers on the bar, enjoying the relaxed chatter of his friends and co-workers. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and the laughter and alcohol was flowing freely. The atmosphere in the bar was warm and Tony was glad he had nagged everyone incessantly into coming.

Well, not quite everyone. Ziva hadn't turned up yet and he was getting nervous. What if she didn't show? He would never get to see her costume. He tapped his fingers faster and checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. She was an hour late, and counting.

He was just about to give in and call her when he heard the door open. He turned to look and as his eyes settled on her, and _that_ costume, the breath shot out of his lungs and he could do nothing but stare as she walked over to him.

"It is rude to gape."

Tony picked his jaw off his lap and gulped. "You look... amazing, Ziva."

"You like it? I had not seen the film but Abby made me watch." She twirled the long black cigarette holder through her gloved fingers.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's. Holly Golightly. Audrey Hepburn." He gazed slowly at her costume. The dress was long and black and clung to every curve. He knew that if she turned around it would be almost backless; Ziva would make sure her costume looked every inch the part. Black elbow-length gloves covered her forearms and pearls glistened at her throat. Her dark hair had been twisted up above her head, leaving a few trailing strands curling down over the smooth lines of her neck.

And her lips. Painted ruby red and curled up in a smile that made him shiver. He caught her eye and grinned sheepishly. "This was Abby's idea?"

"Yes. Having never dressed up for Halloween before I had no clue what to wear. I hope this is appropriate."

"Oh yeah." He breathed. Tony saw some tension leave her shoulders and he realised how nervous she'd been. She was worried about how she looked. This was new. Ziva was not the vulnerable type; she didn't care what others thought of the way she dressed. With a quick flash of surprise and hope, Tony wondered whether she had dressed up for him? No, don't be ridiculous, he scolded himself. He forced himself to turn away from Ziva to tell everyone else to get them both a drink.

She wandered over to the others and Tony watched her as the barman poured their drinks.

"Ducky, you look very handsome in a tuxedo."

"Why thank you my dear. You look positively incredible."

Ziva smiled. "Thank Abby. This is all her doing."

As she heard her name, Abby spotted Ziva and rushed over to her. "Wow Ziva you look great! I told you that dress was the right one."

"Of course, I never doubted you for a second. Thank you again for helping me with all this."

"Aww, no problem!" She went to hug her, but her large pumpkin costume made it a bit awkward and she bounced back and fell into McGee, who burst out laughing.

Finally Tony made his way back to the group and handed Ziva her drink. "For the beautiful lady."

She quickly looked up at him, shocked, and he just smirked at her, clinking their glasses and whispered in her ear "Cheers."

Slowly, she watched him take a drink, gazing at his lips just longer than necessary before drinking herself.

"Who are you meant to be? Oh, don't tell me!" She looked up, running hastily through ideas.

"Come on, this is easy! Look at the hat! The jacket! The _whip_!"

"Colorado Jones!" She shouted in triumph.

"Indiana." Tony sighed. "_Indiana_ Jones."

"That is what I meant."

"Sure." He laughed easily.

They stood together in comfortable silence for a moment, observing the happy crowd around them. McGee and Palmer were engaged in a debate about the new Avengers movie, arguing about the pros and cons of the chosen director. Abby and Gibbs were being regaled by Ducky's tales of his youth in Scotland, and the time he and his friends decided it would be a good idea to trick-or-treat the local priest's house.

Without turning away from the scene, Ziva spoke softly, so only Tony could hear. "We are like a family, aren't we?"

Tony tried not to show his shock at her question, but it was hard. He smiled as he thought over her question. "Yes." He replied simply.

A pause. "That idea scares me."

He was sure he'd misheard her. She'd spoken so quietly; a whisper on quivering lips. Her voice sounded broken, almost frightened. He turned to look at her. She stood still, her gaze fixed on her friends, her expression emotionless. Except for the way her fingers tightened on the glass she was holding, making it shake. Not much, but it was there. The deadly assassin who had faced down guns, bombs and more without a tremble was looking at her loved ones with a quiet fear in her eyes.

Without a word Tony gently placed his hand over hers. Her trembling stilled. Slowly he took her glass and placed it next to his on the bar. He took her hand again and pulled her to the side, out of the view of the rest of the patrons. He stood close to her, while she gazed silently at his chest, unseeing.

"Hey." He reached with one finger and pulled her chin up so that she was looking at him. He spoke softly, barely a whisper, they were so close. Gone was the confident, assertive partner he knew. She stared at him with pained eyes, waiting for him to speak. "We are not like your family. We won't betray or cause you pain."

"I believed the same thing with Ari."

"Ziva..."

"No Tony. Family makes it harder. I know I would do anything to protect Abby or McGee or Ducky or Gibbs or you. If I knew they were in danger, I would do anything to get them back. I would not be able to control myself. It scares me the lengths I would go to for you."

Her breathing was rapid and shallow and frightened. He squeezed the hand he was holding and said, "You're scared of losing us." Not a question, but a statement.

Slowly she nodded. "It is stupid."

"No, Ziva, it's not. It's human."

"But I hate it! I hate feeling so helpless. I hate thinking that at any moment I could lose any one of you."

"You won't."

She sighed, her throat hurting. "You cannot promise that."

His eyes bored into hers, determined and sure and desperate to stop her helplessness. "For you, I can."

For what seemed like forever, she gazed back at him, his blue eyes shining with indomitable resolution. With a sigh she relaxed her shoulders and closed her eyes. He smiled with relief as she leaned forwards and rested her head on his chest. He slid his arm around her waist and held her.

"Thank you." Her breath whispered across his shirt.

"Anytime."

Her cheek was warm on his body and he enjoyed just holding her for a while, something he thought she would never let him, or anyone else, do. His hand lazily drew patterns on her back, through the material, and then around it.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" He said dreamily.

"Tell me that is your whip."

"Er..."

"Tony!" He head whipped up and she scowled at him.

He raised both hands palm up and said, "Hey, it's not my fault! You're the one in the backless dress."

"Hmm. Maybe you should have better self-control."

"Maybe we should just head back out to see everyone else before they start looking for us."

She smirked. "Fine. Lead the way my little hairy butt."

"Ziva!"

The smile she flashed him was anything but innocent. "It is not my fault! You're the one with the hairy-"

"Enough!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the alcove and back to the bar, laughing all the way.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Okay, so that's my first attempt at an NCIS fic. Let me know what you think. Yay or Nay? Hope you liked it!**


End file.
